


catching feelings

by mrvdocks



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvdocks/pseuds/mrvdocks
Summary: Bill is a lonely man, working a postal job in Los Angeles, desperately looking for a connection to make his life meaningful. When he comes upon a certain girl who's definitely going to break his heart, he can't help but fall.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up one day super into Bill Hader idk why, and this sprang.

Five things Bill never thought he'd have to say to someone before:

1\. "I love you, please don't go."

2\. "Stay, please."

3\. "Please don't walk out that door."

4\. "I thought things were going great."

5\. "Don't you love me?"


	2. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill contemplates and finds he is attracted to his new neighbor.

([x](https://grimmgrinninghost.tumblr.com/rp.))

“You can’t just lay there all day,” Maya said, staring at Bill splayed out on the table.

“Nothing can hurt me here.” He sighed. Maya rolled her eyes.

“Come on! She was a complete bubblehead co-ed anyways. I knew as soon as she showed up in that Ted Baker gown with sneakers she wasn’t for you.”

Maya had a point. He hadn’t been having the best luck lately, in the romance department and in the life department. His cat died, the girl he thought he’d been having a relationship with completely blew him off for a trip to the Bahamas, and his plumbing had suddenly gone to shit this morning when the faucet sprung water in his face like a damn hose.

Maya hankered herself down onto the table and patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Listen, it’s not the end of the world, okay? You’re what, 35?”

“41.” He groaned.

“_Jesus Christ._ Well, don’t worry. As long as you don’t end up having a midlife crisis and ordering some mail order bride, maybe we can set you up with Kristen down in shipping.”

Bill sat up on his elbows now, peaked at the idea. He thought about it for a second before laying back down. “I don’t know, Maya. Maybe I’m not meant to have anyone.”

“Shut up. As long as you’re with me, maybe you’ll get to crash in my lake house with my millionaire husband and won’t have to worry about anything ever again.”

Bill chuckled to himself. “Yeah maybe.”

There was a pause before Maya gasped, sending Bill into a panic. “What?”

"I forgot Fred said you had to deliver the last envelopes to Los Feliz. Fuck." 

"Maya that's like an hour drive, it's already 5."

"I know! Just - whatever, go home, you need a break. I'll go kiss his ass later." 

"Ugh please don't." 

Maya shushed and ushered him up, pushed him out the door without so much as another word, and locked it. For a minute, Bill stalled at the door. He sighed deeply and walked out of the office. 

* * *

His apartment wasn't too bad but it also wasn't too fancy. It was close to the downtown district, a bit noisy on the weekends, nosy neighbors, but hey it's what a couple of measly thousand dollars can buy you in LA. Most of the people on his floor were a bunch of seniors which added to the eerie quietness, and possibly the deceased cat he kept around. Though surrounded by people in a place such as Los Angeles, Bill couldn't help but feel so.....lonely. He hardly went out, only at the encouragement of Maya to whatever crazy spot she'd found that day and the end of the night was always the same, he'd get blind drunk to Golden Girls and passed out on his couch. He wasn't proud of it, but even in his semi relationship, he had to admit he felt as though it was turning around. He didn't mind paying for all those date nights and things the bubblehead co-ed had eyed. He just wished she'd paid more attention to him. He wondered why he'd been having such stupid luck, _maybe it's because I called Susie Peterson a bitch in ninth grade. _

His train of thought was shattered at the bump of another body. "Ow!" 

Boxes fell from someone's hands and subsequently, their body pressed up against his by accident trying to pick them up. His lower body jerked, responding to the body part, eliciting a response from the girl. "Hey! Fucking pervert." 

Bill jumped. "No! No, I'm sorry." 

He crouched to help pick up a handful of books and belongings, taking a glance at who he'd accidentally harassed. She wore turtle shelled glasses, had her dark hair slicked back into a ponytail and wore a band tee he probably would've been ashamed to acknowledge to show his age. Nevertheless, his stupid mouth opened and the word vomit came. 

"You like them?" He asked, pointing to the shirt. She glanced down and laughed. "No, I just like the design. I'm more into that Depeche Mode kind of thing."

He chuckled. 

"You moving in or out?" 

"Uh, in. Just got the place last week." She stood up, careful to wrap her arms around the box so as to avoid another mishap. 

"Oh, I was going to say, I haven't seen you around." Bill stood, suddenly realizing just how much taller he was than her. She couldn't have been more than five feet. Even so, she had a great figure, with her jeans hugging her curves so perfectly. 

"Yeah, I'm kind of a homebody, I guess." 

Bill snapped himself out of his daze. "Um, welcome to the apartment. I'm Bill." 

He outstretched his hand and noticed when she stared at it. She returned his gesture. "Everyone calls me Ellie. Not my real name but just a stupid nickname that stuck. You going to some costume party or something?" She eyed his uniform. 

"No, I uh, I work at the post office a couple of blocks away." She smiled, making an 'ah' face. 

"So if I ever have to report anything stolen, I come to you?" Ellie quipped. 

His face felt warm as he shyly smiled. "You can always come on me - to me! I'm sure I'm a little more helpful than the senior citizens in this place." 

She snickered at his word vomit. "Alright, Bill. I believe we could work on that first impression again sometime when I'm settled. Nice to meet you but I have to go." 

He waved her off and he felt his stomach do that churn again. As she walked away, he couldn't help but smile to himself like an idiot. Biting his lip, and smacking his leg with the rolled-up paper he jumped in joy, rushing up to his apartment door. He needed to tell Maya tomorrow. And needed a shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys rather have the neighbor be nameless? or would putting a face and name to her be better?


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and his neighbor go out.

([x](https://joe-mazzello.tumblr.com/post/173361442772/bill-hader-as-dr-aaron-conners-in-trainwreck))

It didn’t seem like a bad plan, well not at least in his head. But then again, most things in his head went his way and didn’t leave him lonely and with a bad taste in his mouth. It was risky sure, he wasn’t so sure he’d have the guts to ask her on a date, not when they’d only met a week ago. Hell, he didn’t even know if he was her type. Although nowadays most girls would kill for an older man, maybe not in his situation though. His head kept recoiling at the thought, telling him, _ You’re an idiot! _

Yes, it was a risky one, but hey, it wouldn’t hurt to try now would it? At least that’s what he’d reasoned with to Maya before she smacked his forehead with an empty envelope. “You’ve lost your mind, didn’t you say this girl was basically Lady Godiva?” 

“Ow! And no. I mean - Godiva didn’t have black hair.” 

“Yeah, but she sure as hell was too beautiful for any other man. Are you that desperate to be ridden like a horse? Because I know there’s a lot of apps you could try for that.” 

His face scrunched in disgust at the thought. “Gross.”

Maya rolled her eyes and stacked the last set of papers behind her. “Listen, why don’t you try being her friend first? I know you men only think with your dicks, but maybe wine and dine her before you stick anything in her.” 

“Oh god.” He covered his face in horrifying shame. 

“Alright! Look, I’ll help you because you’re my friend and I love you and I don’t want to see you mopey. Andy told me he had tickets to some expensive ass opera or something but I am not willing to sit through that torture so I figured I pretend to get sick and you take the load off for me.” 

Bill’s brows furrowed. “What if she gets bored?” 

“Well then at least you two had a great time and you can start downloading those apps.” 

Bill moaned, dragging his hands down. 

“Hey! Give it some time! It’s almost the 31st. Plus if you make it till then, you could bring her to the Halloween party at our place.” 

Bill sat up in a blink. Maybe that’s what he needed to get over that crippling feeling in his stomach. God knows he needed to get out more. “You might’ve just saved my life, Maya.” 

Maya raised her hands in a ‘what would you do without me’ gesture. 

* * *

He didn’t expect you to say yes, but he had also breathed a sigh of relief once you didn’t call him an old pervert or sprayed pepper spray in his face after he suggested dinner afterward. He’d waited outside your apartment door holding flowers unsure if he was doing the right thing. _ What if she’s allergic? What if she doesn’t like the color? What if she sees me in this and decides she doesn’t want to go anymore? _

He didn’t like overthinking, it always led him to those panic attacks. He hadn’t had one since the last girl left and even then it took him some time to come down with Maya’s help. He found that whenever he felt overwhelmed he could count down from ten to make him feel better. It was a trick his mom taught him when he was younger and it worked up until now. 

The door opened, and he made it a point in his head to stand a little straighter. Your smile is the first thing that caught his eye, lips decorated a nude color with a navy ruffle figure-hugging dress to stand out. He was in complete awe, seeing the way your hair bounced in a half updo and framing your face just perfectly. You looked expensive, confident. 

“Hi.” You greeted, eyes instantly meeting his and then going to the flowers. 

“These for me? They’re pretty.” They both made a clumsy attempt to reach each other and laughed in semi - awkwardness when Bill took a step back. You took the flowers and disappeared behind the door, “I’ll leave these in my sink until I get back.” 

Rushing back out and locking the door, you looked him up and down. “You seem very casual,” you chuckled. Bill looked down at his outfit. “I can change!” 

You waved your hands in an attempt to waver this, “No! No, you’re fine. I just didn’t know what most people wore to an opera, I wasn’t even sure operas were still around.”

“I certainly did not want this outing to be for naught. But I do promise,” He said holding his hand to his chest. “That if we both get bored, we can sneak out and catch a bite somewhere.” 

Intrigued by the idea, you nodded. “Deal.” 

Bill held out an arm out for you to take, linking together almost easily. You smelled like those expensive perfumes he’d pass by sometimes in the mall, it was almost intoxicating. He swore he would have gone weak in the knees had you not been holding onto him. 

* * *

The opera had been mediocre at best, Bill honestly couldn't keep his eyes from falling but kept them open to not deter his date. Though, when you suddenly grasped his hand and he turned to see, he was met with you making faces feigning tiredness and snoring. He stifled a snort, eliciting some glances and shushes from the patrons behind him. 

You leaned in close to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I think I'm ready for that bite now." 

Both shrunk and crouched their way out of the theater, giggling like children once they passed the attendant. 

They both stretched and marveled at the length of the show they'd survived. 

"I don't know about you, but I could go for something spicy." 

"You'd survive all that spice, old man?" You grinned.

He gave a hearty laugh. "I would bet all the packages in the world."

"You're on." You challenged and linking her arm to his once more, they trooped downtown in search of food.

Eventually settling on a quaint but somewhat full restaurant, you both had odd concoctions of food. For you, devouring pasta as if your life depended on it and him downing two pieces of coffee cake with some breakfast food on the side. "Ok, I know we said spicy but I think I gained a sweet tooth just looking at that cake." You eyed his cake watching at it glistened in the little light of the restaurant. 

"God I feel like I'm in high school eating breakfast with the teacher or something." 

"'Ey!" Bill mumbled through pieces of cake. 

Gulping, he finally spoke out. "I wasn't aware they gave these in high school, sure beats the disgusting glops we were fed." 

"I was an oddball in high school, or at least that's what they would say, I'd pour milk into my cake." 

"Gross." He scrunched his nose.

"Hey! It made it much easier to eat, listen, you can fight me once you've tried it." 

"I knew I would have to cut this date short." He said jokingly.

You gasped and feigned hurt. "I think I have good taste." 

You certainly did if you were here sitting with a handsome man twice your age who was at least willing to go out and not ask you for nudes every time you breathed. You didn't want some Prince Charming on a horse but at least Bill was decent. 

Feeling the energy of the place slowly winding down, Bill cleared his throat to talk. 

"What made you want to come to Los Angeles?"

"What made you want to be a post office guy?"

"I asked first." 

You smirked. 

"I've lived nearby for a long time, I just really needed the mental and physical space after living at home for so long. Family and other things, I guess you could say I wanted to be independent if that's not too cliche. Plus with uni and finding a job, I finally found something I like doing." 

"What's that?" 

"I'm a software engineer but I do some personal shopping for a friend on the side. I think I like the latter better."

That explained your seemingly put-together look. It probably said something when Bill couldn't even figure out which socks to wear with his dress shoes. You could probably help him with that. 

"Your turn." You said, taking a sip of the rose-colored wine you couldn't find the bottom of.

Bill paused, thinking of his answer. "I used to write scripts, couple things took off and some didn't. In the end, I just couldn't really get through my writer's block. I worked part-time at the post for a bit but then a bit turned into months and now it's been at least a year or two." 

You hummed in lament. "What genre?"

"Sorry?" 

"What genre did you write? The scripts." 

"Um, mostly comedy. Some drama, some thriller. But mostly comedy." 

"Hmm, so you're a funny guy. I'd love to hear some of your material. As long as you're not making fun of my forehead or anything, I can tell you I'd be a killer audience. Who knows, maybe you'll be the next John Mulaney." 

Bill's face grew warm, he appreciated the compliment. Though he didn't want to be the next Mulaney. He wanted to be Bill Hader, the funniest comic in New York. Or at least from where he was, Los Angeles would be a good standpoint. He wondered if the way things went he could see you there, in the front seat watching him and laughing hysterically with the crowd, cheering him on. Yeah, that'd be nice.

Bill broke out of his daze, catching your tired eyes. "It's getting late." He said, standing up. "I'll be right back." 

He rushed into the bathroom and didn't even realize he was holding in a breath until he let it out. He didn't want to ruin anything, he didn't even know how he would mess it up if he were to. But god it's been a long time since he's finally been able to really talk to someone and not feel judged. Everyone else doubted him, hell Maya wouldn't even laugh at his jokes but you? You wanted to push him. You wanted to see him succeed. This was the change he wanted.

He came back to the table and you two walked out into the cold. Seeing you shiver, he withdrew his blazer and blanketed you. He was amused at the fit, almost like when you'd throw a blanket over a dog and it covered them entirely. 

"Hold on." You mumbled, removing your heels and taking them in your hands. "Carry on."

* * *

Though you lived another two floors, Bill wanted to make sure you didn't accidentally sleep outside your doorstep. You had wrapped your left arm around his torso, lazily following him as you felt sleep overcoming you. You clumsily trip over his feet earning a "Whoa!" from him. He moves an arm under your knees to whisk you up, making sure your head doesn't bump against the walls. He finds your keys under the mat which he mentally notes to tell you to change later when you're sober. He sets you down on your bed, the gold silk pillowcase creating a sort of halo under your head. He stops himself and covers you up forgetting about his blazer. It'll give him or you an excuse to see each other again. 

He turns to leave and close the door but he's suddenly grasped at by his wrist. Pivoting, he turns. You reached out but are still somewhat asleep. He waits. But you don't say anything. He fixes you and leaves. 

Once he gets home he collapses on the couch, grinning like a madman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the gifs at the beginning? Slowly pacing this fic because I want the heartbreak to be gut-wrenching.


End file.
